Couleurs de mort
by Margaux.R
Summary: Il n'aimait ni le vert, ni le rouge et ne croyait pas en la Magie. Qui était donc Harry, l'enfant du train ? OS


* * *

**21/VII/08**

Nouveau post corrigé

* * *

Okay, c'est très mal, ça va faire depuis le mois de Mars que je n'ai rien posté, mais j'ai une excuse ! Je travaille en ce moment sur une fic très, très longue qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle n'est pas encore terminée, mais j'ai vraiment tout dans ma tête.

Aujourd'hui, alors que je m'ennuyais profondément en Musique et en Physique (Ils osent me coller ces deux cours à suivre !), j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et je l'ai écrite durant mes perms. Je l'ai recopiée à l'ordi et la voilà toute propre !

Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, pour qu'elle me plaise. Donc à vous de me dire ! Sur ce, après ce blabla inintéressant, place à l'histoire... (J'adore dire ça !!)

* * *

**-x-**

**Couleurs de mort**

**-x-**

* * *

Mélinda Gibbs pose sa valise sur le porte-bagages et, essoufflée, attrape son sac, avant d'entrer dans son wagon. Elle marche avec assurance jusqu'à sa place. Un jeune homme y a posé ses pieds et soupirant, Mélinda l'interpelle.

- S'il vous plait, jeune homme, pourriez-vous retirer vos pieds ?

Le garçon semble sortir d'un profond sommeil et se tourne vers elle. Mélinda est estomaquée par ce regard. Elle s'est attendue à du mépris, à de l'insolence comme tous les garçons de son âge, mais pas à ça. Pas à ce vide.

L'homme retire ses pieds et Mélinda le remercie du bout des lèvres. Elle s'installe et sort son carnet et sa trousse. Du coin de l'œil, elle observe le garçon qui a reporté son attention sur la fenêtre. Il n'est pas très vieux, à peine vingt ans. Elle le détaille un instant. Ses cheveux noirs, très longs et rebelles, tombent sur son visage, dissimulant son œil gauche et son front. Il a un visage fin, beau et séduisant, pâle comme un mort, aux joues creuses de malade. Une petite cicatrice orne sa joue gauche et une autre traverse sa lèvre inférieure. Tout en finesse, grand et costaud, il inspire la calme, la sagesse, la douleur et la peine.

Il est beau. Terriblement séduisant et vaguement familier. Mélinda se sent soudain très laide avec ses vingt-sept ans et ses huit kilos en trop. Elle rougit violemment en remarquant qu'il la regarde à travers le reflet de la vitre. Elle remonte ses lunettes et se penche sur son carnet.

Il se passe environ dix minutes avant qu'elle ne relève la tête pour le regarder.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, vous voyagez seul ?

L'homme se tourne lentement vers elle et hoche la tête.

- Vous allez en France ?

Mélinda se gifle mentalement de sa bêtise. Où peut-il aller, à part en France ? L'Eurostar a son terminus à Paris. L'homme acquiesce tout de même et se détourne d'elle. Mélinda ne s'offusque pas du fait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne veut pas lui parler.

Elle hausse les épaules et prenant son crayon noir, commence son croquis. Mélinda est styliste depuis sept ans et réussit parfaitement dans le domaine. Fiancée depuis cinq mois, elle a néanmoins perdu sa plus jeune sœur de vingt et un ans, lors de ces mystérieuses fuites de gaz qui ont ravagé l'Angleterre, il y a près de quatre mois. Elle a été brisée par le décès de sa sœur préférée et s'est jetée à corps perdu dans son travail, ce qui lui a permis de se faire remarquer après six ans de dur labeur.

Absorbée par son travail, elle ne voit pas le jeune homme la détailler. Elle ne voit pas la petite pointe de mélancolie dans ses yeux quand il regarde ses longs cheveux roux. Elle ne voit pas non plus, le sourire d'amoureux qui étire ses lèvres à la vue de ses yeux océan.

Mélinda attrape un crayon rouge et ajoute une touche de couleur à la robe qu'elle dessine.

- Pas le rouge.

Mélinda sursaute si violemment qu'elle se cogne le genou contre la table qui la sépare du garçon. Elle relève la tête et le voit qui la fixe.

- P...Pardon ?

- Pas le rouge, répète-t-il d'une voix rauque, un peu éraillée et tout à fait charmante.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Le rouge, c'est le sang, c'est la mort. Le rouge, c'est le mal, c'est ses yeux à Lui.

Un chuchotement, une récitation murmurée avec une voix d'enfant, une voix innocente, si différente de la précédente.

- Je… Pardon, mais enfin…. Je suis styliste, voyez-vous, bafouille Mélinda, prise au dépourvue. Et…. Enfin, le rouge est aussi une couleur… hum… une couleur féminine, quelque peu sensuelle. Et… et puis, ma sœur aimait le rouge, achève-t-elle, à voix basse.

- Ma meilleure ami aimait aussi le rouge, répond le garçon en ayant repris sa voix rauque. Avant. Avant que son fiancé… parte.

- Oui, c'est toujours difficile une rupture, approuve Mélinda en se souvenant de la détresse de son frère aîné, lors de son divorce.

Le garçon ne répond pas et s'est déjà detourné. Mélinda hausse un sourcil et reprend son crayon rouge. Elle le regarde indécise avant de le ranger dans sa trousse, pour le changer contre le jaune. Elle continue son œuvre. L'homme reste silencieux durant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle change de couleur, optant pour le vert, histoire de faire un dégradé au niveau du corset de la robe.

- Pas le vert.

De nouveau, elle sursaute et lève brusquement les yeux. Le garçon la fixe, impénétrable, avec ses yeux étrangement vides.

- Je… mais, pourquoi pas ? Bredouille Mélinda. Enfin, le vert, est une belle couleur, non ?

- Le vert, c'est le rayon, c'est la mort. Le vert, c'est les corps qui tombent, tout blancs, tout pâles, c'est mes yeux à moi.

Justement, il les a fermés ses yeux d'émeraude, ses beaux yeux auxquels il manque cette touche de vie. Mélinda ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a parlé avec la voix d'enfant, comme si il y avait plusieurs personnes dans un même corps.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Demande-t-elle, trop surprise pour le vouvoyer.

Le garçon rouvre brusquement les yeux et la fixe tant qu'elle se sent mal à l'aise.

- J'ai dix huit ans et cent ans à la fois, chuchote-t-il.

Il se penche vers elle comme pour lui confier un secret et Mélinda se sent happée par ses yeux émeraude.

- Je suis vivant et je suis mort.

Il se redresse et regarde au dehors, tandis que Mélinda frissonne. Dix huit ans, c'est donc son âge. Il parait plus jeune et plus vieux aussi. Il dégage une aura sombre et lumineuse, rassurante et inquiétante.

- Quel est ton nom ? Demande Mélinda.

Le garçon la regarde et hausse un sourcil, comme si il était surpris qu'on puisse lui poser cette question. C'est la première fois depuis le début du voyage que Mélinda voit sur son visage pâle, une expression aussi… parlante. Mais le garçon ne dit rien, reste immobile, comme pétrifié.

- Tu as bien un prénom ? Insiste Mélinda qui plus que jamais pense le connaître.

- J'en ai plein, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

- Tu veux bien m'en donner un, s'il te plaît ?

Mélinda est surprise de sa propre patience, elle réputée pour être prompte à s'emporter, quand ça ne va pas assez vite. Le garçon hoche néanmoins la tête.

- On m'appelle le Survivant, l'Elu, l'Enfant Qui A Survécut, l'Enfant Doré, le Fou, l'Homme-Enfant, le Noble, le Balafré, le Gryffondor, le Maître de l'Ordre, l'Héritier de Dumbledore, et même Emeraude. Mais moi, je préfère simplement Harry.

- C'est un joli prénom, reconnaît Mélinda, en remarquant de nouveau la voix douce et fragile de l'enfant et les noms évoqués qui lui sont inconnus. Tu as bien aussi un nom ?

Les traits de Harry se tendent et son regard devient effrayé.

- Mon nom est maudit, il porte malheur et donne la mort. Je suis Harry. Juste Harry. C'est Hagrid qui l'a dit. C'est Hagrid et que Hagrid, murmure le garçon.

**.**

**.**

- Tu es un homme bien, Harry, dit Hagrid d'une voix grave, alors que déjà les meutes de Loups de Voldemort font entendre leur hurlement effrayant.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis Harry, juste Harry ! Je n'ai rien d'un homme bien !

Le géant éclate de rire et se penche sur lui.

- Tu as raison, Harry. Ne te laisse pas prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas. Mais, tu es un homme d'une grande bonté, mon garçon... Et tu t'appelles Harry. Juste Harry...

Harry sent ses yeux le piquer mais il se retient. Hagrid le serre contre lui, avec douceur, avant de murmurer à son oreille.

- Et je suis fier de compter parmi tes amis...

**.**

**.**

- D'accord si tu préfères, dit Mélinda, précipitamment. Moi, je suis Mélinda Gibbs.

Il hoche la tête avant de se détourner. Mélinda panique, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle craint qu'il ne retombe dans son mutisme. Elle commence à apprécier ce garçon étrange, cet Harry sans nom.

- Dis moi, Harry, pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas le vert et le rouge ?

Il ne la regarde pas.

- Alors ?

Elle se retrouve soudain face à ses yeux qui l'hypnotisent, qui la fouillent. La voix de Harry s'élève alors.

- Votre sœur est partie.

Elle secoue la tête et lui lance un regard effrayé.

- Moi aussi, ils sont partis. Tous. Mon père et ma mère, ils sont verts, ils sont rouges. Ils sont bleus aussi, comme le ciel.

Mélinda s'écarte, légèrement apeurée. Il parle de la mort des siens avec des… couleurs. Elle ne comprend pas et cela lui fait peur.

- Je… oui… ma… ma sœur, bredouille-t-elle. Elle est morte dans une fuite de gaz, il y a moins d'un an.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, murmure Harry.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! S'exclame Mélinda. Pourquoi veux-tu que se soit ta faute ?

- C'est toujours ma faute.

**.**

**.**

- Que crois-tu, Harry Potter ? Murmure Queudver, avec un sourire tordu. Tu penses réellement que tu n'es pas responsable ?

- La mort de Sirius était un accident, récite Harry, alors qu'il fait face à son ennemi. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit….

- Et celle de tes parents ? Je ne les aurais pas dénoncés, tu sais, si tu n'étais pas né, si le Maître n'avait pas voulu de toi….

- Ma mère s'est sacrifiée parce qu'elle m'aimait, dit Harry, à voix basse. Ma mère est un Ange.

Queudver ricane d'un air mauvais et lève sa baguette. Harry Potter est à terre, juste à ses pieds. Il est tout petit dans sa douleur, tout petit par rapport au reste du monde. Près d'eux, les cadavres de cinq membres de l'Ordre et de trois Mangemorts. Ils sont les deux seuls survivant de l'embuscade.

- Adieu, Harry Potter. Salue ton père pour moi.

Queudver ressent un élan de plaisir, un élan de puissance. Le Lord le récompensera. Mais, Harry lève ses yeux d'enfant torturé. Il regarde le visage ravagé de rage du sorcier. Il le fixe simplement et voilà les vêtements du rat qui flamboient. Il lâche sa baguette, et hurle, tandis que sa peau se détache, que son corps se transforme en cendres. Une minute plus tard, et Harry est seul dans la grotte. Il se redresse, avec son sourire un peu fou plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Adieu, Queudver. Salue Lucifer pour moi….

**.**

**.**

Mélinda ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle regarde l'heure. Ils arrivent bientôt à Paris. Elle décide de changer de sujet, celui qu'a choisit le garçon ne lui plaît pas.

- Alors, dit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée en commençant à ranger ses affaires, que vas-tu faire à Paris ? Rendez-vous amoureux ?

- J'y vais pour mourir.

Sa voix posée et calme, son regard triste et vide. Mélinda lâche son carnet et porte la main à sa bouche.

- Q…Quoi ?

- Je n'ai plus peur d'elle, révèle Harry, d'une voix basse. De la Mort. Je l'attends mais j'ai plus peur. C'est mon amie. Ma dernière amie….

Mélinda a envie de se gifler, juste pour voir si ce gamin est réel. Il semble tellement… tellement déplacé dans ce monde, tellement étrange.

Ils arrivent à la gare. Le garçon se lève, lisse son jean et s'ébroue à la manière d'un chien. Mélinda a le temps de voir son second œil émeraude et une terrible cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, avant que ses cheveux ne les recouvrent de nouveau. L'homme ne lui accorde pas un regard et sort du wagon sans un mot. Mélinda remarque alors qu'il n'a aucun bagage.

**-x-**

Harry s'adosse contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Les gens passent à la douane, montrent leurs papiers. Harry hoquette, étouffe, dans cette foule qui l'ignore, qui ne le connaît pas. Un vieil homme s'approche de lui, inquiet de la voir si pâle et pose une main paternelle sur son épaule. Harry sursaute et se retourne. Un regard et le vieil homme blêmit et se confond en excuses, avant de s'éloigner avec hâte.

Harry le Gentil voudrait le retenir, le remercier par sa sollicitude, mais le Harry Méchant, celui qui est mort, le regarde simplement partir de ses beaux yeux vides.

Un mot de lui et les Moldus présent à la gare tombent sur le sol, foudroyés par la mort. Un geste de lui et les Moldus se jettent sur le sol, hurlant et se tordant de douleur, tandis que leur chair brûle et que leurs os se calcinent.

Harry le sait, il sent son pouvoir croître en lui. Il sent aussi sa folie, qui grandit à chaque minute.

Il se remet en marche et lentement, tout en avançant, fait une vague avec sa main en murmurant quelques mots.

Les agents de police s'immobilisent, les Moldus se taisent, le vent s'arrête. Harry regarde l'horloge murale de la gare. Les aiguilles ne bougent plus, le Temps lui-même est figé. Harry passe les barrières et entre officiellement en France.

Il est hors de vue quand le Temps se remet en route et avec lui, la vie de tous ces hommes.

**-x-**

Mélinda est toujours à la gare. Elle vient d'appeler un taxi. Soudain, elle sent sur elle un regard scrutateur. Elle se retourne et croise les yeux émeraude de Harry. Elle lui adresse un sourire auquel il répond difficilement.

Soudain, des éclats de voix attirent l'attention de Mélinda. Oubliant Harry, elle avance vers le petit attroupement qui se forme, autour d'une femme et d'un agent de police. La femme très grande, blonde, aux yeux bruns parle avec véhémence en anglais au chef de la sécurité. Celui-ci semble perdu et il se tourne vers le compagnon de la femme qui essaie à grande peine de traduire le flot de paroles de sa compagne.

- Vous auriez du le remarquer ! S'écrit-elle avec fureur. Il n'a ni papier, ni bagage, ni même nom ! Comment a-t-il pu passer en France !?

L'agent veut la couper mais elle continue, élevant la voix.

- Il est très jeune, certainement muet. Ecoutez, je suis le Docteur Mever de l'Institut psychiatrique de Londres. Et ce gosse, dont je m'occuper depuis près d'un mois, ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, ni même accordé un regard.

L'agent balbutie quelque chose et voilà le docteur que explose.

- Bien sûr, qu'il est dérangé ! Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à le chercher moi-même ! Idiot ! Tenez ! Hurle-t-elle, complètement hystérique. Regardez l'écran !!

D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourne vers l'écran de télévision mural. Les infos commencent. Un visage apparaît, un visage que Mélinda connaît. Elle porte la main à son cœur et se tourne vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Il a disparu. A l'écran, c'est son visage, son visage qui tourne sur lui-même avec une voix off qui explique qui il est.

Un homme échappé du service psychiatrique de Londres. Un fou. Un garçon dont on ne connaît rien. Le Docteur Mever continue de hurler. Elle ne comprend pas comment il a pu passer les barrières. Mélinda secoue la tête, encore sous le choc et se rue vers elle.

- Docteur ! Appelle-t-elle. Madame, s'il vous plaît !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demande Mever d'un ton sec en se tournant vers elle.

- Je…. Cet homme, dit Mélinda le souffle court, il… il était assis en face d'e moi dans le train. Harry qu'il s'appelle.

- Il parle ? S'étonne Mever, délaissant l'agent qui en profite pour s'éclipser.

- Oui, affirme Mélinda. Harry, c'est son prénom, dix huit ans, son âge.

- Nous l'appelons Emeraude à l'Institut.

- Oui, il me l'a dit….

- Où est-il ? Coupe Mever.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Il était à la porte, il y a quelques minutes.

Mever n'écoute pas la fin. Elle se précipite vers la grande porte coulissante qui donne sur le parking. Mélinda la suit avec une bande de badauds qui trouve tout cela, très excitant.

Mever s'arrête sur le trottoir et met sa main en visière. Mélinda le voit soudain. Harry marche tranquillement, le nez en l'air, les yeux dans le vague et traverse la route. Il ne voit pas la voiture qui klaxonne, il n'entend pas les cris des voyageurs. Il sent simplement la douleur au niveau des jambes, la vitesse de son vol plané et sa chute brutale sur le goudron qui se répercute dans son dos. Mever court vers lui, tandis que les passants, horrifiés, font cercle autour de lui. Elle clame être docteur, et arrive rapidement près du blessé, avec Mélinda qui ne la lâche plus.

Harry est sur le dos, une jambe étrangement pliée, ses cheveux formant une auréole noire autour de sa tête. Il a un peu de sang au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux brillent. Son regard tombe sur Mélinda et il cligne des paupières. Mélinda le prend pour une invitation et s'accroupie près de lui.

- Ne bouge pas, Harry, murmure-t-elle.

Son cœur se serre, elle a l'impression de voir mourir un proche, alors qu'elle ne le connaît que depuis quelques heures.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait si mal, dit Harry, à voix basse.

Mélinda remarque qu'il parle d'une voix normale, pas celle de l'enfant, ni la rauque. Seulement d'une voix simple, fatiguée.

- Mione souriait quand elle est morte, continue Harry. Elle était heureuse, parce qu'elle rejoignait son ange et moi, j'avais mal au cœur.

**.**

**.**

- Ne me pleure pas, Petit Frère, murmure Hermione d'une voix rauque. Je suis heureuse, tu sais...

- Mione, ma Mione, reste avec moi, chuchote Harry, en lui caressant le front.

Elle sourit tendrement et lève la main pour toucher ses joues. Son souffle se fait saccadé et lentement, sa main retombe sur le sol.

- J'ai tant besoin de toi, Petite Sœur….

Harry repose le corps de sa meilleure amie sur le sol. Il renverse la tête en arrière et hurle sa détresse, alors que la pluie se fait plus forte sur son visage pâle.

**.**

**.**

- Ne parle pas, dit Mélinda sans même essayer de savoir qui est cette Mione.

- Ron, il était tout blanc à cause du vert…. Il est tombé derrière moi et il était tout seul. Rien que du vert, et il a pas souffert….

**.**

**.**

- Attention, Ron, hurle Harry en se baissant pour éviter un rayon émeraude. Dépêche toi !!

il se retourne et son meilleur ami n'est plus derrière lui. il parcourt du regard le champs de bataille.

- Ron ! Appelle-t-il.

Il le voit enfin. Allongé dans la boue, le corps flasque, les yeux vides, les bras en croix.

- Ron, croasse Harry en s'accroupissant près de lui. Allez, vieux ! Debout ! Fais pas l'con…

Ron ne sourit plus. Ron est tout blanc. Et Harry continue de sourire, croyant à une farce comme seul son ami sait les faire. Il lui tape l'épaule, mais Ron ne réagit pas.

- Ron, chuchote Harry. Ron, t'es pas mort, hein ?

Il le secoue légèrement, tandis que son cœur se brise un peu plus.

- Ron, me laisse pas, supplie Harry.

Il reste là, longtemps. Puis, il se redresse et regarde en haut de la colline, la haute silhouete de son ennemi. Il prend son épée dans une main et regarde son ami une dernière fois.

- A bientôt, Ron. Garde moi une place, là-haut….

**.**

**.**

Mélinda sent les larmes lui brûler les joues. Harry hoquette, tousse et crache du sang.

- Et puis, reprend Harry, il y a Lui. Je lui ai planté mon épée dans le cœur…. Je lui ai fracassé le crâne avec une pierre tranchante. J'ai enfoncé mon poignard dans sa poitrine, une fois, deux fois, trente fois. On aurait dit un chien écrasé, ajoute-t-il avec un rire douloureux. C'est con, hein ? Lui qui se croyait supérieur aux autres, il meurt comme un chien….

Mélinda secoue la tête et pose sa main sur son front, écartant doucement ses mèches de cheveux. Elle regarde la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Dites… dites à…. Tout le monde… que… que….

Il tousse une nouvelle fois et ferme les yeux. Tout est blanc face à lui. Sa Gin agite la main avec un grand sourire, et Ron pleure de joie tandis que Mione et son Ange se serrent l'un contre l'autre, n'attendant plus que lui.

- Dites que Harry… Harry Potter… que le Survivant est… qu'il est mort….

- Tais-toi, Harry, intime Mélinda d'une voix douce. Une ambulance arrive.

- Vous, les Moldus, murmure-t-il, vous croyez toujours au miracle. La magie… elle existe pas… elle est là pour faire rêver, avant de mourir….

**.**

**.**

- La Magie n'existe pas ! Rugit l'Oncle Vernon, en lui tirant les cheveux. Tu m'entends ! La Magie n'existe pas !

- O…oui, Oncle Vernon, bredouille Petit Harry, au bord des larmes. La… la Magie, ça existe pas…. Les motos... volantes, ça existent pas….

**.**

**.**

Harry sourit et ferme les yeux. Lentement, son cœur cesse de battre, sa poitrine de se soulever, et sa main glisse sur le sol. Mélinda essuie ses larmes et se relève, tremblante. Au loin, les sirènes retentissent. Le docteur Mever s'approche d'elle.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demande-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mélinda se calme enfin et regarde le corps.

- Il s'appelait Harry Potter.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit un vieil homme lâcher sa valise de stupeur, un couple de jeunes Français lever la main à leur bouche, les yeux brillant de larmes et une fillette se mettre à pleurer. Mélinda ne comprend pas leur émoi. Elle a simplement l'impression d'avoir beaucoup apprit sur la vie grâce à ce garçon.

* * *

Voili, voilou ! Bon, je suis pas trés contente de ma fin, mais bon, en attendant de trouver quelque chose...  
J'ai voulu montrer, un Harry un peu fou, qui a tout perdu, et n'attend plus rien. Je le montre, un peu soumis. Il a fini par croire à ce que lui disait Dumbledore et son Oncle. Il a fini par croire que ses amis ne pourraient pas mourir avant lui. Bref, c'est un Harry bizarre, comme je l'aime !

Sinon, pour ceux qui savent plus quoi lire (Ce qui est mon cas !) et ben, je vais me faire de la pub... J'ai réécrit ma fic, **Mourir, Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Bon, c'est pas un truc merveilleux, mais j'ai rallongé le POV de Harry... A vous de voir ! Sur ce, bonne soirée, et bon jour férié !

* * *


End file.
